


The Talent-less Despair

by RyuHime21



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Corruption, Hope vs. Despair, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: Komaru presses the bottom resulting another ending, another path what will Monoca do to her? what will she become?





	The Talent-less Despair

**Author's Note:**

> this happens after my Despairs little sister fanfic

Komaru Naegi stands there holding the control that will end all of Monoca plans but in exchange will kill all the Monokuma Kids, the only thought in her mind is revenge, clouded by anger and frustration.

“That look in your eyes, that anger on your face it's so beautiful” Monoca states in a crazed tone, the depravity in Monoca’s voice reminds Touko of Junko.

“Press it, press it, press it” Monona continues to repeat

“don’t press it Komaru” Touko tries to reach Komaru to no avail.

“Maybe I should have waited to kill your parents right in front of you, and let you watch on repeat, wouldn’t that be wonderful” 

Something in Komaru Broke as she as she pressed the Button, blowing up all the children doing the only thing she could think of to stop Monaca. Komaru thought it would make her feel better, make all the anger go away but, in the end, she felt empty inside.

“Why….why….why….why do I feel so empty” stated in her mind

“Maybe you thought that would hopefully end my plans but, in the end, that bit of hope made you feel hollow and unfurled,” Monaca says “but in comparison to a second ago I bet the anger and Despair made you feel something am I right” 

Watching an empty-eyed fallen Komaru fall to her knee Monoca moves to her to whisper into Komaru ear “everything you've done was pointless, all I cared about was getting you to fall into despair and become the new Junko Enoshima, Nee-chan” 

“All those kids and adults who have died were just stepping stones for this moment, watching you struggle was so fun and I’m sure well more fun later Right Nee-Chan,” Monaca says in a twisted and giddy tone.

Hearing this makes Komaru feel even worse as her mind goes crazy tears leak from her eyes like a waterfall “i..i..it was all pointless…..everything was for nothing and I killed all those innocent kids thinking I would stop you….in the end it was for nothing, pointless, meaningless” she repeats the words many times.

“Well I wouldn't say they ever innocent exactly but yes I guess you right, Nee-Chan, all your hopes lead to this pointless dead end isn't that funny” Monaca laughs “ I’ll be sure to show this to everyone and they'll see what you've just done, assuming anyone cares.”

“even if everyone abandons you, even your junkofied big sister, I’ll always be here for you” the thought of her sister formerly her brother leaving her was the final breaking point as the world around her went black and the last thing she heard was Monica's psychotic voice giggling.

Komaru wakes up strapped to a chair with her eyes and nostrils held open “so your finally awake Komaru Nee-chan I hope you comfy because well be here for a long time.” 

Monika turns on a screen that shows a 24-hour loop of all the kids she killed in gruesome 4K quality as each head blows up the bodies of some falling apart as they fly all over the place in an endless frenzy of murder. She wanted to scream but the Monokuma ball gag in her mouth wouldn't let her. Monaca was enjoying the show with her soon the be corrupted Nee-Chan, the experience was enhanced with the stereos all around the room at max volume.

“Is it finally over” Komaru Thought trying to break out of the chair like an insane person, hungry and tired wasting energy “ oh do you want out, to bad there's still more and to make sure you don't  fall asleep on me” she took out a needle the sent Komaru brain into a hyperactive state as Monaca eats an amazing smelling lunch Komaru can't ignore. “Okay now let's watch some of the Monokuma slaughter the adults won't that be fun” sitting on Komarus lap

Her Torture went on and on until she was calm and relaxed watching the horror, her eyes sore and red, her face dried with tears, Monaca takes the ball gag out to see warped smiling Komaru. Monaca loosens the grip on the chair, helping her to her new room, in the room she takes out a flashlight that gives Komaru memories of them being close like sisters. 

“ I think this will look great on you” Monaca picks out a Monokuma colored bra, panties, and stockings, next a black Lolita style sailor outfit with a lot of frills, hair styled with curly edges adorning green tips the rest was blond and green nails matching her lipstick and eyeshadow.

Days passed as Monaca and Komaru spent time together watching the chaos they caused to the remaining adults in Towa city, eventually, Nagito came into the picture trying to help them become more like Junko serving as the catalyst for a greater hope. His methods eventually made Monaca into an easily board girl with N.E.E.T(Not in Education Employment or Trade) like tendency’s who wanted nothing that luster she once had faded and while that was happening Komaru equally as board wandering aimlessly letting any survivors go free, freeing Touko from the room Monaca and Komaru kept her in during Komaru re-programing. 

“Hey Touko, how are you?” Komaru releases the metal clamp around Touko mouth, arms, and legs

“what are you doing here Komaru?” asked in a semi-erotic fashion since she’s been forced to Liston a multiple audio recording of Byakuya for an unknowable amount of time.

“well I hate to answer obvious questions but I’m here to free you” in a bored tone

“why? want are you planning to do with me?” now asking paranoid

“Finally, a question that’s not obvious” she sighs before taking a breath “we are going to the communication tower to get ahold for Byakuya and hopefully my sister” 

“really I’m going to see and hear master again” drooling which Komaru ignored as she walked to her and Monaca’s room to pack some stuff, making Touko stand outside.   
Touko continued mumbling to herself about Byakuya until Komaru came out, now wearing Black skin-tight short sleeve, white puffy bell skirt, one white and one black stocking, ballet shoes opposing the color of her stocking, and a Shirokuma back pack contain snacks.   
She feels her phone that Monoca gave her chime with the Monoca alert tone with the text “  
Moca-chan: do you think it would be cool to go into space  
Komarua: yeah probably but I don’t think there’s much to do, it might be interesting though  
Moca-chan: Kay, thanks Koru-nee chan, have a good time with the weird scissor girl

“what was that,” Touko asked “just Monoca but don’t worry it has nothing to do with use, just some timing about going to space” what cant you contact your sister with that phone “ no, I don’t have her number, anyway let's keep moving”

They finally reach the towers Touko finally ask “wh.. what about Monaca?” cautiously “ well that would have been nice to ask before we go here but don’t worry she doesn’t care, she’s actually forgotten all about you mostly, your irrelevant to her” stated in a Monotone voice “ well that’s convenient” Touko responded “ not really she been like that for a while, I’m the only one she cares about honestly these days and we kinda do our own thing, not interfering with each other that would get boring after a while, ya know” she says while setting up the connection.

Eventually on the computer screen they see Miko the junkofied Makoto in a black dress suit and skirt with a white hoodie underneath blond hair in a single bun, Komaru starts saying “ hey sis its me Komaru and yeah I know I look different theirs a long story behind it ill tell you in person after yours done with whatever your doing” surprised by this Miko responds “ oh okay well I have stories to tell too so I'm sure well have time for that eventually after the future foundation calms down ”Komaru smiles for once “yeah it will defiantly more fun that way” 

Rest of the story  
The DR3 anime stays the same with minor changes like a   
-more distrusting future foundation toward Miko   
-Miko seeing something wrong with Chisa   
-the Hypnotic video having less effect on current Miko instead making her see and conquer her former despair self  
V3  
-Sumugi having access to Makoto, Miko(full-despair), Miki(post-Despair)  
-Flashback light memories and book info changed to fit the changes I've made character wise

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my work stories and art on @XrosMediaYT on Deviantart, please do comment and give feedback


End file.
